Het leven van een Malfidus
by 0-foreverforgotten-0
Summary: Het zijn nu allemaal One-shot's. Die waarschijnlijk ook meestal op één of andere manier, over de Malfidussen gaat. Hope you'll like it. En vergeet niet te revieuwen please:)
1. Het leven van een malfidus

----------------------------------------------

Verdrinken in je eigen gedachtes. Falen in je eigen angsten. Geslagen worden door je eigen hart. Vechten tegen jezelf, Doen wat je niet wilt, Dingen zeggen die je pijn doen.

Dat is het leven van een Malfidus.

Gedwongen worden slecht te zijn. Alles draait om 1 ding. Aanzien, een nutteloos woordje van geschiedenis. Bloedzuiver, macht, geld, roem...slecht... Vrolijke en lieve kinderen , onschuldig, jong en puur. Worden gevormd en gekneed, tot iemand die ze niet willen zijn.

Dat is het leven van een Malfidus.

Alles draait, om een wandkleed aan de muur. Schroeiplekjes en gouddraad geven aan wie wat is, en wie niet. Verbannen, of gehuldigd. Het is een omgedraaide wereld, slecht is goed en goed is slecht. Verbonden door 1 ding, afkomstig van Zalazar Zwadderich.

Dat is het leven van een Malfidus.

Opgroeien met enge donkere dingen om je heen, en mensen die je griezelig vind. Opgroeien zonder vriendjes en vriendinnetjes. Opgroeien met andere geloven, dingen, en een ander leven dan anderen. Opgroeien zoals anderen het belangrijk vinden, niet zoals jij het wilt.

Dat is het leven van een Malfidus.

Ouder worden, en neerbuigend naar mensen moeten kijken. Want die zijn niet zo bloedzuiver als jij. Jij bent bloedzuiver, machtig, rijk, beroemd,...slecht... Sommige mensen moeten haten, en sommige mee om moeten gaan. Sommige mensen verachten, en van sommige mensen houden.

Dat is het leven van een Malfidus.

Zo verwrongen zijn door je 'familie.' Zo slecht geworden door je jeugd, en je school. Slecht geworden, totdat je hart zwart word en verschrompeld. Word vervangen door een stukje haat van Zalazar Zwadderich zelf. Je kinderen leert, hoe jij bent misvormd en gedwongen om iets te zijn wat je eigenlijk niet bent. Je kinderen net zo misvormen als jijzelf.

Dat is het leven van een Malfidus.....

------------------------------------------------


	2. The most Powerful eyes

**The most Powerful eyes**

-----------------

Grijs, de kleur grijs. Voor sommige een lelijke kleur, een onrein mengsel tussen zwart en wit. Twee lichtweerkaatste materies, die puur zijn. Worden ruw door elkaar gemengd, totdat het een lelijke, is levensloze, fletse kleur. Maar bij één op de honderd, nee één op de miljoen, zit er iets verborgen tussen die saaie grijze massa. Een klein licht schijnseltje. Een klein licht schijnseltje, die naarmate de kracht groter word, kan gaan stralen. Met een kracht, waar de zon jaloers op kan zijn.

Maar in het heden, zijn twee grote, ronde, heldere ogen, krachtloos. Ze hadden de kans van één op de miljoen, een grote kracht uit te stralen, grote liefde uit te stralen, en grote woede uit te stralen. Maar alles ligt diep van binnen, diep weggestopt, de kans ontnomen worden, hun naam eer aan te doen. In bedwang gehouden door hun eigenaar, zijn deze ogen net zo saai, levensloos en flets, als elke andere kleur grijs.

Maar zelden, heel zelden. Straalt een beetje van hun diepverborgen macht, door de bijna ondoordringbare muur van emotieloosheid heen. Wanneer ze aangekeken worden door roodgloeiende ogen, en zij terug staren met immense kracht, woede en haat, zullen zij op hun hoogtepunt zijn. Maar het schijnsel van angst, heel diep en verweg, laat zich niet zien. Maar verbergt zich vanbinnen. Om nooit een enorme kracht uit te kunnen stralen van één ding, de grootste kracht van allemaal. Liefde.

En wanneer een reusachtige, magische, groene flits zich naar die machtige grijze ogen verspreid, tonen zij zelfs hun angst. De angst om nooit zich te kunnen bevrijden van die ondoordringbare muur, is hun altijd te groot. De angst om iemand te verliezen, waardoor zijn ogen de kracht van liefde, één keer getoond hadden. En wanneer uiteindelijk een groene flits de grijze massa van zijn ogen bereikt, heeft zelfs hij besloten dat liefde het krachtigste schijnsel op kan roepen.

Zijn diep verborgen ogen, kunnen het niet verdragen iemand te verliezen, van wie hij het meest houd. Snel beslist dat grote schijnsel in zijn ogen, zich op te offeren voor een onschuldig persoon. Wel het nobelste, maar niet het slimste om te doen. Want wanneer de grote groene flits, de ondoordringbare muur van zijn ogen bereikt. Worden de grootste, krachtigste, liefdevolste paar ogen gedoofd. Waardoor de grote betraande ogen, van degene van wie hij het meest hield, sterven van verdriet.

---------------------

**Niet echt heel vrolijk, en een beetje dramatisch vergezocht. Maar probably more soon.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	3. Geen weg, uit Azkaban

**Geen weg, uit Azkaban.**

-----------------

Denk je, dat je weet hoe het hier buiten is? Als je hier zo lang zit als ik. Niemand weet wat ik voel, wat ik denk, waarin ik geloof. Ik voel niks, ik denk niks, ik geloof…in niks. Krassen die vervaagd op de muur stonden, staan nu in mijn armen, handen, gezicht…

Leeg, gevoelloos, strakgespannen huid. Over een lege holle schedel. Bewegingsloze benen. Dof, vies, blond haar. Een vergruisd zwart hart. Naar mijn gevoel al eeuwen, langer, zit ik hier. In een hoek. Een donker hol tussen ratten spinnen en de angsten van mezelf.

Het vergeten van tijd, het vergeten van je bewustzijn. Het vergeten van je eigen bestaan. Niks anders zien dan donker, en duisternis. Niks anders horen dan geratel van tralies. Vergeten wat je hebt gedaan toen je hier kwam. Vergeten, van een paar jaar geleden.

Koude, magere bekraste vingers. Strijken zich uit over je eigen armen, en je herkent eindelijk iets. De krassen die je zelf gemaakt het, op je armen, handen, benen, gezicht. Je keel met zand geschuurd, en dicht geroest. Dicht geroest van het nooit praten. Je bent alleen met jezelf, de muren, de koude vloer. Die zijn er altijd geweest, maar je beleeft elke dag zodat je die, die morgen vergeet.

In een vuil hoekje, opgerold als een balletje, je armen om je knieën, wiegend als een baby huilend, weet je dat dit het laatste is dat je ziet,voordat je sterft. Je beseft na jaren dat dit je thuis is, dat je nooit ergens anders bent geweest dan hier. Geen leven voordat je hier terecht kwam. Geen mensen had, tegen wie je kon spreken. G-geen vader, geen moeder, geen …..meester…

Ooit bevrijd uit deze hel? Ooit bevrijd van jezelf? Bevrijd uit onrecht, onrecht dat je hier naartoe stuurde? Dat zal je wel nooit meer herinneren, je bent gek, doorgedraaid, mentaal ontwricht. Totdat een warm licht je ogen binnenspoelt en je wegtrekt uit deze plaats van lijden. Dat is de dag dat je eindelijk rust vind, en je verleden leert te verwerken. De dag dat je naar een betere plaats gaat.

-----------------

**Kan het nog erger? Volgens mij ben ik manisch depressief, en het is nog een slechte one-shot ook. Grr…. Toch revieuw please?**


	4. Ik wilde niet veranderen

Ff een stukje over Draco, want** Draco is the best ofcourse!** Draco probeerde Hermelien te veranderen, maar dat ging niet zoals gepland.

**Ik wilde niet veranderen.**

---------------------------------

De dingen die je zei, je meende ze niet, toch?

De dingen die je voelde, die voelde je niet, toch?

De dingen die je deed, deed je per ongeluk, toch?

---------------

Hoe kan ik mezelf verlossen uit jouw grip, uit jouw boeiing van mij. Ik haat mezelf, maar jij haat me niet. Jij gaf me nieuwe hoop, hoop die ik eigenlijk niet wilde. Jij gaf me nieuwe gedachtes, gedachtes die eigenlijk bij me paste, maar die ik niet wilde horen. Ik wilde zwelgen in zelfmedelijden, maar jij stond dat niet toe, jij eikel. Liet je me maar met rust, liet me zoals ik was.

Jij hebt me veranderd, ik wilde zijn zoals ik was. Jij hebt me mooier gemaakt, ik wilde lelijk zijn. Jij hebt me een hart gegeven, ik wilde geen hart. Ik wilde niet zoals alle anderen zijn, ik wilde niet mooi, lief en slim zijn. Laat mij maar donker, gemeen en lelijk zijn. Ik beslis hoe ik ben, maar jij veranderde me ongevraagd.

Je hebt me iets gegeven waar ik niet om hebt gevraagd, iets wat ik verafschuwde. Je hebt me veranderd, ik kan nooit meer terug van hoe ik was, jij hufter. Je hebt m'n oude ik weggenomen, en me een nieuw leven geschonken, ik wilde geen nieuw leven. Hoe kan het dat jij mij veranderde, tegen mijn wil. Ik vond mezelf best zoals ik was, maar jij was niet tevreden, jij moest het weer anders hebben.

Je volgde me overal, in de gang, door mijn hoofd. nooit liet je mij met rust. Ik wilde ECHT NIET VERANDEREN! Waarom luisterde je niet? Ik haatte je, ik verachtte je, ik wenste je naar de hel. Maar je luisterde nooit, jij irritant, kwallerig vies schepsel. Overal, aan elke kant nam je dingen weg, stukjes van mijn ziel, mijn gedachtes.

Je begreep niet, dat ik zelfs diep van binnen, niet wilde worden zoals jij wilde dat ik werd. Jij dacht, dat ik alleen maar deed alsof. Liet je me maar met rust. Hoe kunnen sommige mensen denken dat ze het beter weten, en alles dan verknallen. Jij hebt mijn leven vergald, je hebt me anders gemaakt. Ik was mezelf niet, en niemand anders. Ik was niemand. Dat heb je me aangedaan, je wilde me alleen veranderen, maar je hebt me verandert in niets.

Altijd maar aan me trekken, aan me hangen en stukjes van me afscheuren. Liet je me maar met rust. Jij werkte zo op mijn zenuwen, jij rende overal achter me aan. Jij irriteerde me tot op het bot. Je wilde mij een hart geven, maar je hebt het oude eruit gehaald, en er niks in terug gezet. Ik was mezelf niet meer, ik was leeg. Ik was niets. Ik was niemand. Je had naar me moeten luisteren, ik wilde niet veranderen!

Het spijt me, ik was mezelf niet meer, dat heb jij me aangedaan, je hebt de controle over mezelf weggehaald. Je hebt me veranderd, in een persoon die ik niet kende, je ging te ver. Of ging ik te ver, je wilde alleen maar helpen? Zo irritant was je niet, je gaf om me, maar nu is het te laat. Je hebt me tot het uiterste gedreven, je hebt me zo lang achterna gezeten , ik had er genoeg van. Het spijt me.. dit had ik nooit mogen doen, ik heb je.. je nam mij weg, en ik jou.. Het spijt me, eigenlijk heb ik jou nu ook veranderd, ik heb je wat geleerd. Wat geleerd, over de dood.

Ik weet, dit had ik je nooit aan mogen doen, maar zoals ik zei, je dreef me tot het uiterste. Zelfs zonder hart, besef ik dat, en besef ik dat ik mijn excuus moet aanbieden, ik besef… dat ik het niet meer waard ben om te leven. Het spijt me.. misschien waren je bedoelingen niet zo slecht, maar je was anders, te anders, ik wilde gewoon mezelf zijn. Zelfs jij had de kracht niet om me te veranderen. I-ik heb je.. vermoord… en daar zal ik nooit me kunnen leven. Het spijt me, maar ik zal verontschuldigen… je zult zien. Ik kom eraan.

----------------------

Willen jullie alsjeblieft reviewen? Of een klap in m'n gezicht geven zodat ik weer een beetje normale one-shots ga maken? (bij voorbaat dank : p)


	5. Feiten, is alles waar jij in gelooft

Gewoon een one-shot over Draco en Hermelien. Zoals je waarschijnlijk kan zien, begint Hermelien met praten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Een feit is erg belangrijk, een feit is te controleren. Om feiten kan je niet heen draaien, op feiten kun je vertrouwen. Mijn hele leven hangt van feiten aan elkaar, jou leven ook. Mijn hele leven is _gebouwd_ op feiten, de jouwe ook. nu zeg ik: "hoe kan je in godsnaam leven zonder feiten?" Nou hier was zijn antwoord.

"Een feit staat voor altijd vast, als dode bomen op droge grond. Voor eeuwig vastgeketend aan de touwen van tijd. Nooit of te nimmer verandering, zonder verandering als stenen beelden. Als starre wezens dolen ze geen door je hoofd, ze bieden houvast. Niks kan zich op feiten bouwen. Een feit kan je zien als een woestijn, nergens leven, of tekens van groei. Als uitgestrekte droge vlaktes van rots en steen. Het is zo kaal en leeg dat niemand er waarde aan wil hechten, behalve jij. Wat zie jij in feiten? Je probeert je vast te houden aan gladde ketens, maar je weet zelf dat je langzaam wegglijd."

"Een feit is niet levenloos, of zonder houvast. Zoals ik al zei, mijn leven is gebouwd op feiten. Niemand zou bestaan zonder feiten. Wie zou anders weten wanneer je geboren was? ik vind troost en comfort in feiten, ze zijn een deel van mijn leven geworden. En ik vind mijn leven helemaal niet slecht, als een droog stuk land. Mijn geest word uitgebreid door belangrijke gebeurtenissen en feesten. Daar kan ik van meegenieten, zelfs als ik er zelf niet bij ben. Het is een stukje gedachte waar ik de lege ruimtes van mijn hersenen mee op vul. Ze zijn als het ochtendgloren, als een roerloos meer, als de bloemen die 's morgen opengaan."

"Geloof me! Een feit is niks anders dan de… dood! Zo levenloos en onzinnig, luister nou maar gewoon, je weet dat ik gelijk heb. Feiten hebben geen controle over je leven, dat heb je zelf, jij bent degene met de hersens, niet de feiten. Je kan zo vrij zijn als een vogel zonder te denken aan feiten, je laten gaan, openlijk jezelf zijn. Zonder feiten kan je doen wat je wil. Vliegen over de witste wolken, zwemmen door een zee van licht, trouwen met je grootste wens. Je kan zo gek niet bedenken, als je het maar voor je ziet, zonder feiten. Overschattingen bestaan niet meer, je kan je wildste dromen echt maken. Kom op, je weet dat ik gelijk heb, accepteer het nu maar."

"Jou geloven? geloof mij! Zonder feiten zou je roekeloos worden, de werkelijkheid vergeten. Denk je nou echt, dat als je er maar in gelooft, alles waar kan worden? Dat is belachelijk, straks zijn wolken groen, en gaan vogels vuur spuwen. Een feit geeft veiligheid aan je leven, realiteit. Een feit is belangrijk, ze moeten gekoesterd worden. Anders vergeet je je afkomst, je trots, je voorvaderen. Jij zou dat moeten weten. Zij hebben allemaal voor _jou_ geleefd, wil je hun onteren? Feiten zijn een bron van informatie, ze zijn _zo_ belangrijk! Dat jij zo bekrompen bent dat je alleen maar kan leven in je hoofd, wil niet zeggen dat anderen dat doen. Zij begrijpen allemaal wat voor waarde feiten hebben. Ze geven je steun, je kunt dingen controleren als je het zelf niet vertrouwt. Je krijgt er zelf zelfvertrouwen door, door de macht van kennis, van feiten. Ik ben echt niet de enige die dat denkt, er zijn er meer. We zijn in de meerderheid, geef maar gewoon toe."

"Ik bekrompen? Moet je horen wie het zegt, mevrouw-bekrompen-hoofd zelf! Jij wil gewoonweg niet accepteren dat er een leven bestaat achter feiten. Je kunt je niet voor altijd verschuilen achter een muur van kennis. Er bestaat zo veel meer in het leven. Plezier bijvoorbeeld, dan kan je je hoofd niet _altijd_ bij feiten houden. Laat je fantasie voor één keer de vrije loop! Je zal versteld staan hoe het je bevalt. En roekeloos ben ik ook niet, mijn gedachtes zijn me heilig, ik beleef alles in me hoofd. Je leert van jezelf te houden. Vertrouw me, en ja ik weet dat dat moeilijk is, omdat er _feiten,_ zijn dat je me niet kan vertrouwen. Maar voor één keer, laat de feiten niet spreken, ga af op je gevoel, je intuïtie. Hopelijk heb je dat niet verloren. Ik wil een deal met je sluiten. Ik zal me verdiepen in feiten, en jij gaat meer _leven_, in plaats van alleen je stoffige hersens laten werken. Voor een week lang, en aan het eind van de week maken we een test voor elkaar."

"Deal?"

"Jij geniepig klein ventje, ik ga het je moeilijk maken."

"En dat betekent?"

"Oké oké, Deal!"

Handen werden geschud, en het enige geluid dat je daarna hoorde, waren wegstervende voetstappen.

--------------------------

Eerste wilde ik het over Hermelien en Ron doen, maar ik dacht dat Ron niet zulke diepzinnige gedachtes had. Maybe I'm wrong, maar zo vond ik het beter. **PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. De Extase van Heer Voldemort

Je gedachten kunnen soms verraderlijk en ontzettend ingewikkeld zijn. Niet iedereen heeft een hersenkom. Niet iedereen heeft de gelegenheid om afstand te doen van zijn eigen verwarde wanorde.** Revieuw please?**

**De Extase van Heer Voldemort.  
**-----------

-----  
Verspilde inkt,  
Op een maagdelijk wit papier,  
Alles vol gekladderd, behalve hier,  
Hier, waar woorden het hardst nodig zijn,  
Door een waas van geluiden, kleuren,  
Wil een lijn,  
Die ik blindelings kan volgen.

Orde in mijn verwarde geest.  
_-----_

_Niet iedereen is gezegend met een fotografische geheugen, heel weinig mensen zelfs. Kan je het mij dan kwalijk nemen? Ik kan er ook niks aan doen dat ik dingen anders interpreteerde. Je kan zeggen dat mijn geest is verward van het leven in een gevangenis, de gevangenis van Heer Voldemort. Hij sluipt je hoofd binnen, draait het ventiel van zijn verraderlijke gas open en bedwelmt je zintuigen, je verstand. Kan je mij nog steeds de schuld geven? Ik heb er niet voor gekozen om geboren te worden met mijn ouders als ouders. Verachtelijk, allebei. Ja ik weet het, klinkt raar. Ik snap mezelf ook niet altijd…dat is het probleem…_

-----  
Verstikking door gas,  
Het verbranden van hout,  
Het verdampen van water,  
Het kappen van woud,  
Het smelten van ijs,  
Het ontploffen van gas,  
Het sterven van mensen,  
Waarvan je wilde dat het niet zo was.

Alles gaat dood, verdwijnt, sijpelt weg, smelt, of lost op. En niks dat ik er tegen kan doen.  
_-----_

_Niet alles gaat zoals je het verwacht, niet alles gaat zoals gepland. Ik bijvoorbeeld, had nooit geweten dat mijn wil het zou opgeven. De wil om me te verzetten tegen Jeweetwel. Vind je het gek dat er zoveel mensen bij hem aansloten? Ze noemende het: De extase van Heer Voldemort. Hij had een hele sterke aantrekkingskracht, een slechte dan hé?begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik vind het verschrikkelijk wat er gebeurd is. M-maar jij hebt nooit tegen over hem gestaan, hem recht aangekeken, met zijn hand op jouw schouder. Je intiemste gedachten binnendringend. Vanaf dat moment weet Hij alles, niks kan je ooit meer verborgen houden, nooit meer veilig zijn. D-de mensen om je heen, degenen die opeens niet meer terug komen… gillend, krijsend, lijdend…nooit meer hetzelfde. Hij staat je niet toe om te voelen, je hebt niks meer, je merkt slecht wazig dat je je in je eigen lichaam bevind. En al die mensen, waarvan je beseft dat ze nooit meer terug komen. Ik was niet bang… nouja, misschien wel. Dat ik me nooit kon verontschuldigen._

_Maar alles komt goed, nooit meer hetzelfde. Ik heb een omweg genomen, een omweg waarvan het eind niet bij Hem zal zijn…nooit meer. Ik heb geleerd, vertrouw nooit in iemand waarvan je zijn ogen niet ziet glinsteren. Glinsteren van hoop, nooit… misschien moet ik alles opgeven om de Andere Zijde te helpen, maar dat is het waard… nooit meer… _

_Werkelijk, nooit meer…_


End file.
